


Brave

by swanqueensongs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Emma Swan Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueensongs/pseuds/swanqueensongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two high school students are definitely not living to life. One is being raped and one is being abused. They push each other to get out of the situation, and begin dating along the way. (Horrible summary). Dark in the beginning but it gets much lighter toward the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Brave by Sara Bareilles.

“Emma, you can’t let them keep pushing you around.”

“Mom, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well I do! You’re coming home with bruises!”

“Mary Margaret-”

“Do I need to get involved again?”

“No! Please don’t do it again.”

“Emma-”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle, ok? Ruby’s first day back is today. No one’s going to mess with me with Ruby around.”

“Ruby is a senior, Emma. What happens when she graduates?”

“I don’t know. But I have to go. I can’t miss my bus. ”

“Okay hunny. Just don’t forget that I won’t see you until after school tomorrow. I have a double shift.”

“That’s fine, mom. I’ll order a pizza. Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart! Have a good day!”

\-------

“I heard that you’re a lesbian.”

Emma rolled her eyes and continued walking. “Can you give me like 5 minutes before you start harassing me? I’ve barely stepped foot in the school, Lilly. Give me a break, okay? Fuck off.”

“Just answer the question.”

“You didn’t ask a question.”

“You’re gay?”

“Yeah, I’m gay. I like girls, okay. Big deal. What’s your problem?” Emma asked

“My problem is that it’s gross.”

“You’re gross.” Ruby said jumping into the conversation. “And the last time I checked you were into girls too.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“So you didn’t text Belle in detail about all the dirty, nasty, naughty things you want to do to her in the wee hours of the night?”

“What? How did -”

“Belle is my girlfriend. And my advice to you is to fuck off. Leave Emma alone.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll tell everyone your dirty little secret. After I shove my foot so far up your ass it comes out of your throat, of course. ” Ruby growled.

“Oh please. You don’t have it in you.” Lilly challenged.

“Don’t I?”

They were standing so close together it looked like they were inhaling and exhaling the same breath of air over and over.

“She can’t be your bodyguard forever, Emma.” Lilly said before bumping Emma’s shoulder and walking off.

“I’m glad you’re back.” Emma said hugging Ruby.

“I wish I could say the same. I hate school.” Ruby said hugging her back.

“And thank you..for that.”

“Of course. That’s what best friends are for.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Ruby said squeezing Emma tighter before letting go. “But she’s right. I graduate next month, you have to start speaking up for yourself, Emma. I know you have a mouth on you. Stop taking Lily’s shit, girl. Just say what you wanna say. Be brave.”

\------

Emma was pushed against the wall behind the bleachers after school.

“Isn’t there someone else you can sexually harass?”

Lily shook her head. “Don’t be stupid. You’re the only person I do this to. You’re the only one who let’s me.” She said stepping into Emma’s personal space. “You’re such a slut.” She said.

“Just to be clear, I don’t let you do this. You don’t have my consent.” Emma groaned pushing Lilly away. “Don’t touch me”, Emma added swatting the hand that was twirling her hair.

Lilly leaned closer to Emma. She pressed her body to Emma’s and moaned. She kicked Emma’s legs apart so she could put one of hers in between. She hiked up her skirt and positioned her left leg outside of Emma’s right and grinded her covered sex on Emma’s thigh.

“Mmmm.” Lilly moaned. “You feel so good.”

“Please stop.” Emma whimpered.

“I love it when you beg for me to stop. It turns me on, Emma.”

“Lilly stop.” Emma said pushing her back with more force than she did before.

Lilly went back to her previous position ignoring Emma’s request. “What’s the matter, Emma? I thought you liked girls.” She cupped Emma’s sex and when Emma tried to resist by grabbing Lily’s wrist, she was slapped across the face, leaving an angry red hand mark. “You know how I feel about you resisting, Emma. We’ve been over this. Be a good little white bitch and let me fuck you.” Lily hissed. “Mmmm- I’m so wet. I can’t wait to rub my pussy all over your face.”

Before Emma had time to get out another whimper of protest Lilly was yanked by the back of her shirt and thrown onto the dirty school floor by a girl Emma didn’t recognize. The girl straddled Lily’s waist and slapped her across the face. “Doesn’t feel good, does it?” The girl asked. She had medium length, brunette colored hair. She looked to be a little shorter than Emma. “When someone says stop, they mean stop.” She said slapping Lilly again. This time with the back of her hand.

That’s when Ruby came running around the corner. “Shit Emma, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?” She asked.

“I-I’m okay” She said.

That’s when Emma and Ruby heard “Shit. You broke my nose.”

“You deserve much worse than that.” The brunette said standing up.

Before Emma realized what was happening Ruby had punched Lily so hard that she did a full 180- her face connecting with the brick wall.

Ruby grabbed Lilly up by her hair. “Bullying is one thing. Rape is another. I’ve warned you two times to stay away from Emma in the last 7 hours. If I have to tell you again I will make your death look like an accident.” Ruby hissed. She let go of Lilly and shoved her. As soon as Lily was out of sight Ruby turned to Emma.

“Emma, have you lost your mind?”

“What?”

“This is getting out of hand! She tried to rape you Emma! This is more than high school bullying. This is-this is-”

“Against the law.”

“Shit, sorry. I forgot you were here. Thank you for taking care of my friend and getting here when you did. If it weren’t for you Emma would have been raped. And I would be on death row.”

“You’re very welcome. I’m Regina Mills by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Regina. I’m Ruby Lucas and this is Emma Swan.”

Regina smiled and nodded.

“Regina Mills...that name sounds familiar.” Emma said.

“I’m the mayors daughter. That’s probably why my name sounds familiar.”

“Shit. Please don’t tell your mother about this.” Emma begged.

“I won’t.”

Ruby looked back and forth between the two of them and smirked. “Ok. Well, I’m gonna go. Belle is waiting for me. Take care of yourself, Emma. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Bye Rubs.”

“Bye.” She waved.

Regina waited until Ruby was out of earshot before speaking. “That’s not the first time that girl has don’t that to you, is it?” She asked. Well, more like said.

“No. It isn’t. But Ruby doesn’t need to know that. She wasn’t kidding by the way, she would have killed Lily if she had gone any further.”

“Why do you let her do that to you? You’re no doubt stronger than she is. Why don’t you just fight back.”

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I’m a foster kid. Well I was a foster kid. I got adopted a few months ago and I’ve already had two strikes. If I get another I go to juvie. My adopted mom doesn’t have any family. She’s all I have and I’m all she has. I can’t fight her because I can’t leave my mother alone.” Emma explained. “I want to spend as much time with her as I can before I go.”

“And where, might I ask, are you going?” Regina asked folding her arms.

“I’m not sure. I just can’t take much more of Lily’s shit. I’m only here for Ruby. She’s my best friend and she’s graduating next month. There’s no one else here to fight my battles for me and keep me out of juvie.  So, I’m just gonna run. After the summer is over.”

“I’m sorry this is happening to you.” Regina said.

“I don’t need your pity.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Than what did you mean?”

“What I meant was you can be the outcast or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love. Or you can start speaking up. Of course sometimes the shadow wins. But I wonder what would happen if you say what you wanna say.”

Emma’s phone started ringing. “Shit, it’s my mom. Hold on.” She told Regina.

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey, Emma. Where are you?”_

_“I’m still at school. Is everything okay?”_

_“I think so. It’s just that David called and said you missed the bus.”_

_“Crap. I lost track of time, mom. I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s fine. It just that I don’t get off of work for another seven hours. I have a double shift remember? I can’t get you.”_

_“That’s fine. I can walk or I can catch a ride with someone.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yeah. I’m sure. I’ll see you later Mary margaret.”_

_“Be careful, Emma. I’ll see you after school tomorrow. Okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Love you.”_

_“Love you too. Bye.”_

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket.

“Is everything okay?” Regina asked.

“Hum? Uh- yeah. I just missed the bus that’s all.”

“Do you need a ride home?”

“No. I can walk.” I said grabbing my backpack.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind. I didn’t bring my car, though. My driver dropped me off and he get’s off in an hour. He would have to drop us both off at my home and I can drive you home in my car, if you’d like.”

“You don’t have to do that. I’ve been doing just fine without you.”

“I’m simply being polite.

“Yeah, well everything comes with a price. I don’t need this to come back and bite me in the ass.”  
“A date.”

“What?”

“A date. That would be the price. I would like to go on a date with you.”

“With-with me?” Emma stuttered.

“Yes. With you. But only if you let me drive you home.”

Emma blushed. “I’d like that.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you for the ride, Mr. Gold.”

“You’re welcome, dearie. Have a nice night.” He replied already driving away.

Regina opened the door walked quietly up the stairs and into her room to get her car key with Emma trailing behind her.

“Regina, darling, is that you?”

Regina froze and took a deep breath before turning around. “Yes mother.” Regina said.

“Why didn’t you speak? You know the rules.” Cora reprimanded.

“My apologies mother. I was just trying to get my car keys.”

“What for? You just arrived home.”

“I offered to take my friend, Emma,” Regina began to explain, motioning to the blonde girl next to her that her mother did not acknowledge, “ home.”

“Can she not get home by herself?” Cor asked.

“I can.” Emma cut in. “I missed my bus.”

Cora made a disgusted face. “You ride the bus?”

“Mother!”

“It was simply a question, dear. No need to get defensive.”

“Mother, are we excused?”

“Yes. And you have someone awaiting your presence in your bedroom.” Cora said.

Regina nodded her head once, it almost looked as if she was bowing to her mother.

“Nice to meet you Madam Mayor.”

“Likewise, Emma.”

Regina sighed and started her descent up the stairs with Emma following closely behind.

When she got to her door she sighed and slowly pushed it open. We walked into her oversized room.

“Regina.” The man said walking towards her.

“No. Robin, don’t.” She said backing up.

“Relax. I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted last time.”

“Okay, well apologize from that side of the room.” Regina said pointing toward her bathroom.

“Regina, baby, I love you. You know that.” He said walking toward her again.

She walked backwards bumping into Emma who was standing in front of her now closed bedroom door.  “Robin, stop.”

“Regina, I’m sorry I lost my temper.”

“Lost? More like you lose it all the time. My mother would cut your head off and put it in her study if she knew what you did to me.”

“You put your hands on her?” Emma asked.

“Who are you?” Robin asked.

“I’m her girlfriend. Who are you?”

“I’m her boyfriend.”

“Aren’t you too old to be her boyfriend? What are you- like 23?”

“24 actually. And this conversation is between Regina and I. I suggest you stay out of it.” Robin said stepping closer. Regina squirmed and let out something between a whimper and a scream. Emma pushed Regina behind her.

“I think you should leave.” Emma said.

“I think you should mind your own damn business.”

“I think I should call the cops.” Emma argued. “Child abuse, sex with a minor, I’m sure I can come up a few more things to get you in jail longer. Or with a simple phone call I can have you killed. The smart thing for you to do would be to leave. But if you don’t-” Emma paused pulling out her phone. “I’ll choose option 3.”

He stepped face to face with Emma. “This isn’t over.” He said.

“Far from it.”

He backed up giving the girls room to move away from the door. Emma grabbed Regina and wrapped a protective arm around her waist, practically growling at Robin who had yet to actually leave the room.

“Down, girl.” Robin said opening the door. “I’m leaving.” He said. “But I’ll be back.”

He slammed the door behind him causing Regina to jump.

“Can you um- can you actually have him killed?” Regina asked.

“Yeah. Yeah I can.”

“Would you do it if I asked you to?”

“I would. I would make sure it’s what you want to do though. Once the call is made it can’t be unmade.”

“Would you have someone killed?”

“Personally, no.”

“Why not?”

“Because everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down by the enemy. Fallen for the fear and wanted to disappear. You know the whole scary “Bow down to the mighty” thing. But I would just say don't run, stop holding your tongue. You know? Like maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live maybe one of these days you can let the light in.”

“So show me.” Regina said.

“Show you what?”

“Show me how big your brave is.”

“Are you asking me to stand up to Lily?”

“I’m asking you to be brave.”

“Fine. But if I do it, you have to do it to. Tell your mom about Robin. He need’s to be in jail.”

“I can’t tell her that. She’ll have Robin’s head. Then mine for not telling her time first time it happened.”

“She’s your mother. She loves you more than anything in the world.”

“I know she does. And so does yours.”

“I know.”

“You also need to tell your mother about Lilly. And about everything else you’ve kept from her.”

“I know I do. But what if she sends me back?”

“Then you can live here with me. This house is big enough for a village.” Regina said smirking.

“It really is.”

A comfortable silence covered the room.

“I should probably take you home. Your mom will be worried.”

“She’s working. She won’t be home until 8 or 9 tomorrow morning.”

“Does that happen a lot?”  
“Only when we need a little extra money. David helps out with the bill sometimes, but he’s married, so he can only do so much without getting caught.”

Regina nodded her head in understanding. “You can stay here tonight. My mother won’t mind. I can go talk to her about Robin and we can deal with your demon in the morning at school. We can stop by your place before school so you can get changed.”

“That sounds good.”

\--------

“How’d it go with your mom?” Emma asked. “I heard yelling.”

“The yelling was me begging her not to kill him. And it went better than expected. She did the whole “somebody put they hands on my baby” thing. I wasn’t sure if she was more upset that she didn’t know I was being abused or that I didn’t tell her. She’s on the phone with the police now.”

“That’s good, babe.” Emma said patting the bed.

“Gross. Don’t call me babe.” Regina said climbing under the covers and into Emma’s waiting arms.

“Why not? We have to have pet names! That’s what couples do!”

“I don’t like pet names, dear.”

“So you can call me ‘dear’ but I can’t call you ‘babe’?” Emma asked.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. ‘Dear’ is simply a term of endearment.” She said . “And stop pouting.” She added.

“I’m not pouting.” Emma argued knitting her eyebrows together.

“Yes you are.”

“I am not.”

“I know a pout when I see one.”

“Obviously, you don’t because I don’t pout. This is just my face.” Emma said.

Regina let out a laugh. “You have a cute face.”

“Do I?” Emma asked smiling.

Regina returned the smile. “Yes.”

“Thanks. So do you.” Their eyes met and they simultaneously leaned in touching their mouths together. The warmth of their mouths coming together sent a current running through their bodies. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, sitting up so her back was against the headboard of Regina’s bed, and pulled her into her lap without breaking the kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck as she lost herself in Emma’s soft lips. The kiss became heated rather quickly.

Regina was the first to break away. “I- I think we should stop.”

Emma nodded taking a deep breath to calm her arousal. “Agreed.”

They brought their lips together again for another quick peck that turned heated faster than it did the first time. Soon enough Regina was grinding herself onto the bottom of Emma’s flat stomach while Emma was palming Regina’s ass, bringing them as close together as possible while still clothed.

“Regina.” Emma moaned. She could feel her arousal sliding down her thighs. “We. Have to. Stop.” She said between kisses.

“Do we?” Regina challenged. “I already feel like I’m about to burst. And we still have our clothes on. We don’t have to have ‘sex’ sex. I just really really need to cum. And if it’s okay with you I’d like to continue.”

“You’re asking me for permission?”

Regina stopped her movements and looked Emma in her eyes. “I am asking for your permission.”

Emma smiled and nodded her head. “Okay.” She moved her arm up to Regina’s back and flipped them. Regina let out a yelp of surprise as she landed on her back but smiled nonetheless.

“May I touch you?” Emma asked.

“Yes.” Regina nodded. She reached up to Emma, who was now hovering over her, and crashed their lips together.

Emma slid her right hand down Regina’s side and into the waistband of her shorts. She could feel the radiating from Regina’s heat. She slid her hand hand over and cupped Regina’s sex. “Mmm Emma.” Regina moaned out.

“Fuck, Regina, you’re so wet.” Emma moaned.

There was a knock at the door freezing both of their motions. “Ladies. Stop committing fornocation and go to sleep. Do I need to separate the two of you? It is a school night, for goodness sakes. Have some self control.” Cora said.

“Oh my God.” Regina whispered.

It took everything in Emma not to laugh.

“Goodnight, ladies.” Cora said.

There was a mumbled “Goodnight mother” and a “Goodnight Mayor Mills” before Cora walked away.

“That was so embarrassing. My mother is never going to let me live that down.” Regina said.

Emma giggled earning a glare from her girlfriend of 4 hours. “Let’s get some sleep, babe.” Emma said removing her hand from Regina’s shorts and wrapping them around her waist.

“Don’t call me ‘babe’, Miss Swan.” Regina grumbled. She was pulled into Emma’s body. “Wait, why am I the little spoon?” Regina protested.

“Because you’re shorter. Now go to sleep.” Emma said pulling Regina further into her. She kissed her temple and let out a content sigh.

“Goodnight Emma.”

“Night ‘Gina.”

Regina giggled at the new nickname and drifted off to sleep shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later Emma and Regina showed up to school hand in hand. Emma had decided to wait until she talked to her adopted mother to make any rash decisions. Much to Emma’s surprise and her delight, Mary Margaret’s only response was “Beat that girls fucking ass.”

“Are you ready to do this?” Regina asked.

“No, but I need to.”

Regina nodded in agreement. “I’ll see you at lunch. Okay?”

“Okay.” Emma nodded.

Regina gave her two quick pecks before they went their separate ways for the the first half of the day. It wasn’t until lunch that Lily decided to pick on Emma.

Lily dumped her hot chicken noodle soup down Emma’s back, no doubt burning the skin on her back. Emma groaned in pain and dug her nails into Regina’s thigh. When Emma didn’t say anything Lily spoke up.

“Your history of silence won't do you any good. Did you think it would?” Lily asked

“Let your words be anything but empty. Why don't you tell her the truth?” Ruby cut in.

Regina leaned over and whispered in my ear. “Say what you wanna say and let the words fall out. Honestly, I wanna see you be brave.”

Emma stood up and stared Lily down like they were the only two people in the world. Emma slowly took her wet shirt off, that was now sticking to her skin and threw it at Ruby, leaving her in only her bra, her pants, and her shoes. She calmly removed the food she’d planned on eating from her blue lunch tray laying on the table. She grabbed the lunch tray with her right hand, and in one swift motion, she swung it with everything in her. The plastic connecting with the side of Lily’s now red face with a big ‘smack’ sound. It was then that she realized all eyes were on her. She heard several gasps and no one in the cafeteria dared to move a muscle.

“I am so sick of you taking advantage of me! They bullying, the sexual harassment, you just tried to burn the skin off my fucking back!” Emma yelled. “The only reason I put up with your shit was because I didn’t want to go to juvie. But now everything’s changed. You see, I have the mayor on my side.”

“The mayor is a bitch. And her daughter is an even bigger one.” Lily spat.

I looked back at Regina who gave a small smile and a shrug at Lily’s comment as to say “Yes. I am indeed a bitch and proud of it.”

Lily noticed our small interaction and egged me on. “She’s a hot bitch too. I bet she’s a great fuck.” And that’s what did it for Emma. She didn’t know how long she was hitting Lily before or after she had knocked the girl unconscious, or who physically dragged her off of Lily’s body. It was the sound of Regina’s voice that brought her back to reality.

“Emma, sweetheart, it’s just me. I need you to calm down and breathe.” She said. Emma’s vision was still a little blurry and she had trouble focusing her eyesight.  

“‘Gina.” She whimpered.

“I’m here, Emma. Just relax. We’re still at school, just at the nurse's office.”

“Lily.” Emma mumbled.

“She was rushed to the hospital. You broke her jaw and her nose that was just previously fixed from when I broke it the first time. You also gave her a black eye and you split her lip open.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t need to be. She deserved it. But you did fracture you hand.”

Emma tried to sit up but roaned in pain holding her head with her left hand.

“Oh, um- you kept hitting Lily and we couldn’t get you to stop. So Ruby knocked you out.”

“I’m sure she enjoyed it.” Emma said. A smile coming to her face.

“She most certainly did.” Regina smiled.

“Am I gonna go to juvie?” Emma asked. Sh had so much worry in her eyes. “I can’t leave my mom alone.”

“No, you’re not going to juvie. My mother is taking care of it as we speak.”

Emma nodded and sighed. “Why are you holding an icepack?”

“Because some girl tried to jump into the fight so I beat her up. Ruby would’ve done it but Belle was holding her back.”

Emma let out a chuckle. “You’re amazing. You know that?”

“I do.” Regina grinned. “And so are you.” She bent down and gave Emma a tender kiss. She smiled when she sat back up. “Oh, you’re suspended for three weeks by the way. I’m out for two. And Lily is expelled and will possibly be going to jail. The last part is up to you though.”

“I’m sorry I got you into trouble. I’m sure you mom wasn’t very happy about it.”

“Actually, my mother's exact words were ‘That Lily bitch had it coming. If it were me I would have kept going until the police came and pried me off of her body.’”

“I love your mom.” Emma giggled. “When does our suspension start?”

“Now. You’re mom is on her way to get the two of us right now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well then, how about that date when we get out of here Miss Mill?” Emma asked grabbing Regina’s hand with the one that wasn’t broken.  

“I’d be honored Miss Swan.”

 


End file.
